The First and The Last
by pojenna
Summary: Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya setelah hari itu. Hidupku mulai terasa datar. Namun aku menikmati hidupku yang seperti itu. Sampai dia datang, semua berubah. SEMUA NYA! /HUNHAN couple/ boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**The First and The Last**

 **Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun**

 **HunHan couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojenna presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Budayakan follow, favorite, dan review setelah membaca_

Pagi biasa ku telah kembali. Ya. Telah kembali. Bagaimana pun hari ini sangat aku tunggu-tunggu. _Apa hari ini adalah hari penting? Atau apa hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan?-_ jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku bahagia saat ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku bersedih hati. Hanya saja hari ini terasa begitu normal bagiku. Apa kalian bingung? Ahh.. tidak perlu bingung. Aku hanya merasa baikan setelah selama sebulan aku terkurung dirumahku. – _apa? Terkurung? Dirumah?-_ hei.. jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Terkurung yang aku maksud adalah aku terjebak dalam masa liburan semesterku tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ah.. apa kalian sudah mengenalku? Tentu saja belum. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepada kalian. Namaku Xi Luhan, biasa dipanggil luhan atau lulu - _kalau kalian ingin merasakan tendanganku mendarat dibokong kalian_ -. Aku keturunan China, karena appa adalah orang China. - _Appa?-_ ah.. berterimakasihlah pada eommaku yang orang korea, karena eomma menetapkan aturan kepada anak-anaknya untuk memanggil sebutan eomma dan appa. Dan jika kami berani membantahnya, maka kami harus rela menyerahkan wajah kami untuk dipoles sedemikian rupa seperti boneka barbie yang ada dikamarku. Jangan salah paham dulu, semua boneka itu bukan milikku melainkan itu adalah hasil dari jari-jemari eomma cantikku. Aku paham jika eomma bersikap seperti itu karena anak-anaknya namja semua, tidak ada yeoja. Mungkin eomma ingin merasakan kehadiran seorang anak yeoja dirumah dengan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, tidak harus aku yang dikorbankan bukan? Eomma memiliki empat orang anak, dan sialnya aku lah yang terpilih dengan aksi – _mari mengoleksi boneka barbie-._ Arghh.. sudahlah jangan dibicarakan lagi.

Kembali ke pembahasan awal, masa liburanku sangat-sangat membosankan. Tau kenapa? Selama liburan, setiap harinya aku hanya bisa makan – nonton – tidur dan begitu seterusnya. Benar-benar membosankan bukan? Andai aku tipikal anak yang suka menyendiri, mungkin semua itu terlihat normal. Tapi Tuhan memberikanku sifat cerewet dan _moody._ Aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah sementara teman-teman kampusku memiliki kegiatan mengisi masa liburan dengan kegiatan yang begitu menyenangkan –menurutku. Andai Baekhyun ada disana waktu itu, sudah dipastikan liburanku akan heboh olehnya. Ya tidak terlalu heboh sih, tapi setidaknya ia akan memperlihatkan koleksi _eyeliner_ terbaru miliknya padaku.

"Yakk... Xi Luhan..."

Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara cempreng itu. ah benar... itu suara si dewi eyeliner itu, Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya ceritaku harus berhenti disini. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan menyambungnya.

"aku tidak tuli Baek, jadi berhentilah beteriak seperti itu."

Namja berwajah cantik dan imut itu hanya mengangkat bahunya secara acuh. Berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menarik kursi kosong tepat disebelah temannya itu. Untuk saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam ruang perkuliahan mereka.

"aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu lu."

Luhan menutup matanya, jengah melihat temannya yang satu ini yang selalu merasa tak bersalah – tepatnya tidak mau disalahkan-

"Ya, kau tidak. Tapi gendang telingaku sepertinya akan bercicit setelah ini."

"Hihi.. mianhae. Aku hanya sedang melatih vokalku lu, kau tau kan aku kuliah di jurusan sastra dan junmyeon sunbae mengatakan vokalku sangat kurang saat latihan drama musikal kemaren." Elak Baekhyun agar tak disalahkan.

"ya ya ya, hanya kau dan aku tidak, begitu?" balas Luhan sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Hihihi, aku lupa kalau kau juga ada di sastra Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membiarkan gigi putih dan rapinya terekspos keluar.

"Ya. Lupakan saja diriku ini." Jawab Luhan memelas.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya tapi langkah kaki seseorang di depan sana berhasil membuatnya bungkam dan segera duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya. Begitu juga dengan mahasiswa yang lain, mereka kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Seseorang yang datang itu adalah Profesor Lee. Profesor Lee merupakan dosen sastra yang bidang keahliannya adalah bagian puisi. Profesor Lee adalah dosen terfaforit di Fakultas Luhan. Selain karena kedisiplinannya, Profesor Lee sangat baik hati. Terbukti saat salah seorang mahasiswa bimbingannya yang tidak paham dengan apa yang akan ditelitinya, maka profesor yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan berkharisma ini akan setia dan sabar membantu mahasiswanya.

"Pagi semua" sapanya.

"pagi prof..."

"Hah.. akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Apa liburan kalian menyenangkan?"

"SANGAAATTTTT PROF..."

Baekhyun, manusia satu ini benar-benar akan membuat gendang telingaku akan bercicit. Oh ingatkan aku untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan koleksi boneka barbie di kamarku nanti.

"hahaha.. kau bersemangat sekali Byun Baekhyun. Baiklah, karena ini perkuliahan pertama di semester baru, saya minta kalian menuliskan sebuah puisi yang menggambarkan tentang cinta pertama kalian. Saya rasa kalian sudah punya cinta pertama bukan? Apa ada yang belum menemukan cinta pertamanya?" tanya profesor Lee.

"Aku, aku, aku prof..." dan tebaklah siapa orang yang bersuara itu. Byun Baekhyun si dewi eyeliner.

"baiklah, kalau begitu Byun Baekhyun kau bisa menjadikanku cinta pertamamu." Jawab Profesor Lee dengan nada menggoda.

Mendengar perkataan profesor Lee, semua mahasiswa yang berada diruangan itu menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun yang menjadi korban candaan profesornya itu hanya menunduk malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

Beralih ke teman yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Luhan, ia tidak ikut menertawakan temannya yang tengah merona itu. melainkan dirinya lebih terlihat punya pemikiran sendiri. Terlihat dari pandangannya yang kosong kedepan dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

"Hmm..cinta pertamaku ya." Ucapnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Diangkatnya wajah itu, dan menengadah ke atas dengan air mata yang telah berlinang di sekitar matanya.

"apa harus aku mengingatnya?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(** _ **Jika responnya baik maka akan lanjut, kalau tidak ya mari kita gugurkan saja ^^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The First and The Last**

 **Cast: Luhan, Sehun, dkk.**

 **HunHan couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojenna presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Budayakan follow, favorite, dan review setelah membaca_

 _ **03 Oktober 2012.**_

 _ **From : Wu..**_

" _ **hai Lu, aku yakin kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku konyol bahkan gila. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar sangat yakin mengirim pesan ini padamu. Aku.. aku.. Luhan, jadilah pacarku!"**_

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seketika membeku sesaat setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari orang yang bernama Wu. Jari-jari Luhan terasa tidak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun. Namun padangan mata rusanya masih tertuju ke layar ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya. Luhan tidak bodoh, dia tau bahwa orang ini baru saja meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Luhan juga tidak bodoh tentang hal apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Tentu saja ia harus memberikan sebuah jawaban, bukan? Namun Luhan menyingkirkan perihal tentang jawaban atas ungkapan perasaan orang itu, ia lebih tertarik untuk memikirkan apa yang ada dalam benak orang ini? Atas dasar apa dia meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? _Cinta?_ Hell, ia bahkan tidak tau seperti apa rupa orang yang selalu mengirim pesan kepada dirinya semenjak dua minggu terakhir. _Tunggu..dua minggu terakhir?_ Ya, Luhan memang telah berkomunikasi dengan orang tersebut semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Awalnya Luhan pikir hanya seseorang yang salah nomor atau seseorang yang sedang iseng, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Luhan pertama kali. Namun, seseorang bernama Wu ini mengenalkan dirinya sebagai sepupu dari teman Luhan di sekolahnya. Dari sanalah Luhan mulai sedikit mood untuk menanggapi pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Kembali ke pesan tadi, Luhan menjadi sangat bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi Luhan merasa ingin menjawabnya dengan 'iya' karena Luhan pikir pria yang merupakan sepupu dari temannya ini sepertinya orang yang baik dan tidak terlihat seperti berandalan. Setidaknya itu hasil dari rangkuman yang Luhan buat setelah mendengar cerita dari temannya. Dan asal kalian tau saja, temannya yang sekaligus sepupu dari pria itu bahkan sangat setuju jika Luhan jadian bersama Wu. Tapi Luhan hanya menganggap itu sebagai gurauan saja. Toh saat itu dirinya dengan sepupu temannya itu hanya berteman biasa, tidak lebih. Namun di sisi lain Luhan ragu untuk menjawab 'iya' karena di lihat dari kenyataannya Luhan sama sekali belum mengenal sosok Wu ini. Ehm.. maksudnya Luhan belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Luhan hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri wajahnya yang disampaikan oleh teman-temannya yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Wu dulu. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Wu itu benar-benar... tampan!

Terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya, ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar menampilkan pesan baru dari Wu. Luhan kembali merasa gugup, menerka-nerka pesan apa yang dikirim oleh orang itu.

 _ **From : Wu..**_

" _ **Luhan, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lu. 3 "**_

" _Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?"_ Luhan kembali ke dalam mode membekunya. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Sesaat selanjutnya tampak luhan mulai menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya, sepertinya ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **To : Wu..**_

" _ **maaf aku membalasnya terlalu lama. Hmm..Wu, aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi.. kau tau kan kita baru saja mengenal satu sama lain sekitar beberapa minggu yang lewat, dan itu.. hanya melalui pesan, kau tahu. Aku rasa ini aneh, kau bahkan belum melihatku, lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan mencintaiku? Aku harap kau memikirkannya lagi.**_ __ _ **"**_

Luhan mulai merasa sedikit lega setelah membalas pesan singkat itu. entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit plong – setidaknya begitu pikir Luhan. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar, itu tandanya Luhan harus membaca kembali pesan dari pria itu. Entah apa kali ini pesan yang dikirimnya, tapi Luhan tetap berharap semoga pria itu menyerah. Namun Luhan sepertinya harus menelan pahitnya kekecewaan. Apa yang diharapkan Luhan tidak disetujui oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. _Menyerah? Tidak akan!_

 _ **From : Wu..**_

" _ **keputusanku sudah bulat, Lu. Aku MENCINTAIMU! Aku tak peduli jika kita belum pernah bertemu sekali pun. Aku sangat yakin dengan pilihanku. Sepupuku bilang, kau adalah temannya yang baik dan juga manis. Aku meyakininya Lu, bahkan aku sangat yakin kau sangat cantik dan imut. Kumohon Lu, kau harus percaya dengan perasaanku ini. 3 3 "**_

Bagaikan sebuah sihir Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasakan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ya, luhan dibuat merona hanya dengan membaca pesan dari pria yang mengaku mencintai dirinya ini. Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini, seluruh otaknya seakan sudah rusak dan tak berfungsi lagi. Keputusan final telah Luhan ambil dan ia yakin ia tak akan salah dengan keputusannya ini.

 _ **To : Wu..**_

" _ **hmm.. aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tapi setelah membaca pesanmu aku jadi ingin mengatakan, mm.. baiklah, aku mau!**_ __ _ **"**_

Pesan itu sukses terkirim kepada nomor si penerima. Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas ia bahagia dan berharap ini akan berjalan dengan baik – ya, setidaknya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Luhan selama seminggu ini pun sangat bahagia karena kekasihnya ini benar-benar baik dan pengertian kepada dirinya. Setiap hari kekasihnya akan mengirimkan ia pesan yang Luhan pikir itu romantis dan cukup membuat dirinya terus merona hebat. Begitulah cara mereka saling berkomunikasi setiap harinya, walaupun sampai saat ini luhan masih belum mengetahui wajah kekasihnya sendiri –aneh bukan? Tapi bagi Luhan dan kekasihnya itu tidaklah masalah, selagi mereka saling bertukar pesan dan memberikan kata-kata romantis itu sudah cukup.

Hari-hari Luhan disibukkan dengan membalas pesan-pesan dari sang kekasih. Walaupun begitu sang kekasih juga membatasi jam mereka untuk saling memberi kabar. Ya, mengingat mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai pelajar membuat sang kekasih tidak mau melihat Luhan mengabaikan sekolah beserta tugas-tugasnya. Dan juga tak ingin melihat kekasih _cantiknya_ kelelahan akibat kurang tidur. Itu benar-benar tidak baik.

 _ **From : my luv 3**_

" _ **sayang, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Waktunya untuk tidur lu, aku tidak mau jika kekasih cantikku terlambat ke sekolah besok. Dan ingat, sabtu nanti kita akan bertemu sayang. Haah.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah kekasihku :* "**_

Ahh.. Luhan benar-benar merona hebat dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan romantis seperti ini.

 _ **To : my luv 3**_

" _ **aku tau Wu... aku juga menantikannya :* "**_

 _ **From : my luv 3**_

" _ **sayang... sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan Wu lagi tapi Kris sayang.. Kris! Dan apa-apaan itu, kau tidak memanggilku dengan kata sayang Lu. -_- "**_

 _ **To : my luv 3**_

" _ **haha.. maafkan aku Kris sayanggg... ;)**_

 _ **Baiklah, sudah dulu ya sayang. Aku ngantuk.**_

 _ **Bye.. aku mencintaimu :* "**_

 _ **From : my luv 3**_

" _ **baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah Lu.**_

 _ **Byee... aku mencintaimu lebih :* :* "**_

Selesai membaca pesan Luhan bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Sebelum tidur Luhan berdoa kepada Tuhan, kemudian ia menarik selimutnya dan tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan sangat bersemangat sekali pergi ke sekolah. Entah karena sabtu yang semakin dekat atau memang ada hal yang membuatnya bahagia, sehingga membuat senyum indah itu terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

Luhan terus tersenyum bahagia di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan masih saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat teman sekelasnya victoria menatap heran kepada dirinya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau yang terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini, Lu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis kepada victoria, membuat perempuan berdarah China-Korea ini semakin memandang aneh teman sekelasnya ini. Luhan memang tipe anak yang periang dan suka tersenyum, namun kali ini sangat berbeda. Ia belum pernah melihat Luhan sebahagia ini. Apalagi melihat senyumnya yang sangat-sangat manis sekali.

"Hey Lu, aku bertanya padamu bukan meminta senyum mu yang kelewat manis itu."

Luhan sontak tertawa mendengar penuturan dari temannya ini. "hahaha... aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku masih sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda. Dan apa tadi? Kelewat manis? Kau pikir senyumku ini gula apa, dasar Tor-Tor." balas Luhan.

"Luhaannn... sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu. tor-tor? Apa-apaan itu. namaku Victoria Luhan, VIC-TO-RIA!" ucap victoria dengan nada penuh penekanan di dalamnya.

"ya ya ya, aku tau. Dan bagiku kau itu tetap tor-tor, hahaha" balas Luhan dengan tawa yang begitu lepas.

"haah.. sudahlah. Percuma saja aku berdebat denganmu PRINCESS LULU." Victoria membalas Luhan dengan menyebutnya Princess yang dimana Luhan sangat benci dan anti dengan sebutan itu. karena ia pikir ia sangatlah manly dan tampan tentunya. –Luhan punya kaca kan?

"heyyyy... apa tadi kau bilang?" geram Luhan.

"wekkk" victoria berlari menjauhi amukan Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ishh.. awas saja kau tor-tor." Luhan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengejar victoria karena Luhan tidak ingin membuat moodnya menjadi berantakan hanya karena godaan pagi hari dari temannya yang untung berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

Merasa Luhan tidak mengejar dirinya membuat gadis berambut pirang bergelombang ini sedikit merasa kesal karena menurutnya pagi ini Luhan benar-benar tidak asyik. Victoria akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke tempat duduk temannya yang sekaligus tetangganya sendiri.

"hey Lun, bagaimana harimu? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Kris kemarin." goda Victoria. Mendengar nama 'sang kekasih' disebut Luhan langsung menatap aneh kearah kedua temannya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"ahh...biasa-biasa aja kok.." jawab Luna malu-malu.

Melihat reaksi Luna yang malu-malu membuat Luhan menjadi semakin penasaran. Perlahan luhan mendekati Victoria dan Luna dan ikut duduk bersama mereka berdua. Seolah tak ingin mengulur waktu dan menambah tingkat rasa keingintahuannya, Luhan bertanya kepada Luna dengan tatapan serius.

"Lun, kau juga kenal Krissie? Ah, maksudku Kris, Kris sepupu Zhoumi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Bukan Luna yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, melainkan Victoria. Luhan semakin merasa aneh dan berpikir kenapa Luna bisa mengenal kekasihnya? Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Darimana Luna mengenal Kris dan kenapa Luna memberikan reaksi seperti itu saat victoria menyebut nama Kris? Luhan tidak mau berpikir panjang lagi, ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari semua ini.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan

"ahh..benar, lulu ku sayang belum mengetahuinya ya." Jawab Victoria.

"mengetahui apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Jadi begini, kemarin aku pulang bersama Luna. Saat kami sedang menunggu bis kami di halte, tiba-tiba saja Kris dengan teman-temannya lewat. Jadi aku menyapanya dan dia juga balik menyapaku. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda, Kris menatap Luna dalam beberapa detik tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kris tersenyum manis kepadanya. Iya kan Lun.." ucap Victoria sambil menyenggol lengan Luna yang kini semakin malu-malu.

"ah vic, jangan membesar-besarkannya. Kris tidak tersenyum kepadaku." Jawab Luna dengan wajahnya yang ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kris memang melakukannya Lun, dan bagaimana menurutmu Kris itu tampan kan?" Victoria semakin gencar menggoda Luna. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Luhan yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat bahagia dan sangat ceria mendadak menjadi sangat murung dan tak bersemangat lagi. Senyum indahnya tak lagi terlihat. Pandangannya mendadak menjadi sendu. Luhan berjalan kembali ke arah tempat duduknya meninggalkan victoria yang masih dalam mode menggoda Luna, temannya.

Di tempat duduknya, Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menetralkan nafasnya karena sejak tadi dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan membuka matanya dan nafasnya telah kembali teratur. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke luar jendela, terlihat para siswa yang tengah berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah karena takut akan terlambat karena memang sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan tandanya gerbang sekolah akan ditutup oleh penjaga gerbang. Walaupun pandangannya terarah kepada siswa-siswa itu, namun pikirannya masih tetap tertuju kepada Kris. Luhan baru saja akan mengeluarkan ponselnya namun gurunya telah masuk ke kelas, membuat Luhan membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Kris.

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti." gumam Luhan.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas berhamburan keluar untuk menuju ke kantin. Begitu juga dengan siswa di kelas Luhan, mereka semua beramai-ramai keluar kelas. Victoria dan Luna juga bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas, namun Luhan dengan cepat menahan Victoria.

"ikut aku sebentar. Lun, kau duluan saja, aku ada perlu dengannya." Ujar Luhan.

Luna hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan. Luna meneruskan langkahnya keluar meninggalkan Luhan dengan Victoria yang masih di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya victoria.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa merespon perkataan dari temannya. Victoria yang tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan seketika berubah menjadi kesal melihat Luhan. Baru saja victoria membalikkan badannya untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan Luhan, namun lengannya terasa ditarik oleh seseorang, yaitu Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana? aku kan mau bicara."

"Mau bicara kata mu? Apa bicara dengan tembok maksudmu Lu?" jawab victoria dengan nada kesal.

"Hehe.. maafkan aku tor-tor."

"Kau-" perkataan victoria tak dilanjutkannya mengingat jika ia tetap memperdebatkan masalah panggilan itu sekarang, maka dirinya akan membuang-buang waktu makan siangnya saja.

"emh, apa kau tau kenapa Luna bisa mengenal Kris?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit gugup.

Victoria mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan –tidak, lebih tepatnya merasa aneh dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan tentang Kris dan Luna.

"oh itu, waktu itu Kris memintaku untuk dikenalkan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak tau mau mengenalkan siapa, jadi akhirnya aku berikan saja nomor Luna ke Kris."jawab victoria dengan tenang.

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Lalu? Lalu mereka saling bertukar pesan aku kira. Dan kemarin mereka bertemu. Itu saja yang aku ketahui."jawabnya.

Hening. Tak ada yang memberikan tanggapan lagi. Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan victoria masih menunggu pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan diajukan oleh teman prianya yang sangat cantik menurutnya.

Luhan masih tetap dalam mode diamnya. Victoria merasa bosan dengan situasi ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara. "Luhan kau kenapa? Kenapa kau diam? Apa k-kau cemburu?" tanya victoria dengan ragu-ragu.

Luhan sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari victoria, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi malu-malu. Sebenarnya Luhan ragu akan mengatakan ini pada victoria – lebih tepatnya ia malu. Luhan memang belum mengatakan kepada temannya bahwa ia telah menjadi kekasih Kris, bahkan Zhoumi yang mana teman sekaligus sepupu dari kekasihnya ini belum ia beritahu. Luhan bukannya ingin menyembunyikan status hubungannya dengan Kris, namun dirinya hanya malu untuk mengatakannya –oh ayolah lu, katanya kau manly kan.

"sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku telah pacaran dengan Kris dari seminggu yang lalu." Akhirnya luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada victoria, walaupun tadi ia sempat bimbang antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tetap diam sampai ada waktu yang tepat. Namun di satu sisi Luhan ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu temannya ini, karena Luhan tidak mau victoria menjodoh-jodohkan Luna dengan Kris. Karena Kris hanya miliknya. Hanya milik Luhan seorang. _catat!_

"Astagaa... apa itu benar Lu? Astaga Luhannnnn... kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" victoria menjerit senang mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia pun langsung memeluk teman cantiknya itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga turut berbahagia.

"Pantas saja tingkahmu sangat aneh dari tadi pagi. Ternyata ini alasannya ya... dasar rusa jelek!" kekeh victoria.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel victoria. Akhirnya ia merasa tenang, karena teman dekatnya telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris. Dan melihat reaksi victoria yang ikut senang membuat Luhan sangat senang dan merasa bahagia.

Setelah percakapan itu, Luhan dan victoria memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Luna ke kantin. Mereka merasa kasihan ke Luna karena telah menunggu mereka terlalu lama. Luhan juga berniat untuk memberitahu Luna tentang Kris. Setidaknya ia harus memberitahunya sekarang daripada nanti Luna –yang mungkin saja- berakhir menyukai Kris. Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Ingat! Kris hanya untuk Luhan!

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, itu artinya waktu santai Luhan telah tiba. Ya, Luhan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum pukul 8 karena dari pukul itu Kris akan menghubunginya. Jadi Luhan harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum pukul 8 tiba.

15 menit telah berlalu namun tanda-tanda Kris akan menghubunginya tidak juga ada. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit resah. Tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini. Luhan mengira apa sesuatu telah terjadi atau apa. Namun semua perkiraan Luhan tidaklah benar. Kris telah mengirimkannya pesan yang membuat semua pertanyaan Luhan terjawab.

 _ **From : my luv 3**_

" _ **Malam sayang, maaf baru ku hubungi. Tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang dikasih guru matematika ku. Dan itu sangat rumit, hehe. Sayang lagi apa?"**_

Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Kris. Ia merasa kekasihnya ini sangat lucu.

 _ **To : my luv 3**_

" _ **hehe, tidak apa sayang. Aku tadi sedikit cemas, tapi syukurlah kalau emang begitu. Oh iya, aku lagi duduk sambil memandang ke langit malam. Sangat indah sekali ^^ emh, sayang.. apa kau mengenal Luna?"**_

Luhan sebenarnya gugup menanyakan tentang hal itu, ia takut nanti jawaban Kris tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai kekasih Luhan juga berhak tahu tentang kedekatan kekasihnya dengan teman sekolahnya. Itu wajar bukan.

 _ **From : my luv 3**_

" _ **Luna? Oh teman victoria itu ya, aku beberapa kali mengiriminya pesan dan itu hanya pesan biasa. Lu, ku harap kau jangan cemburu. Itu berlangsung saat kau marah dan tidak mau membalas pesanku Lu. Dan saat itu kau belum kekasihku."**_

Luhan memang pernah mendiamkan Kris tanpa sebab. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu malas untuk membalas pesan dari Kris. Namun hal itu hanya berlansung selama seminggu, lepas dari itu entah kenapa luhan mendadak mau membalas semua pesan dari Kris.

Setelah membaca penjelasan dari Kris, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Luhan untuk merasa curiga tentang hubungan Kris dengan Luna. Luhan sudah melupakan itu semua, ia sekarang hanya fokus kepada Kris. Selanjutnya luhan kembali membalas pesan dari Kris. Ya itulah yang ia lakukan setiap malam menjelang tidurnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh Luhan, begitu juga dengan kekasihnya Kris. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari dimana mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain. tidak ada hal lain yang membuat hati Luhan berbunga-bunga selain bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang belum pernah ia temui ini. Luhan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

 _ **To ; my luv 3**_

" _ **akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Jangan lupa tunggu aku di dekat halte sepulang sekolah nanti sayang... aku mencintaimu :* "**_

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Luhan tampak tidak tenang di tempat duduknya membuat sang teman, victoria merasa risih karena tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk luhan. Luhan yang tidak berhenti resah itu membuat victoria jengah terhadap temannya ini.

"Lu, aku tau kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan oh ayolah lu,waktu 45 menit itu hanya sebentar. Kau tidak perlu resah seperti itu."

Luhan melirik ke arah victoria dan memberikan tatapan 'maafkan aku' dengan mata rusanya. Victoria hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali berusaha untuk fokus ke arah depan mengabaikan tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak gadis saja.

Akhirnya 45 menit yang meresahkan itu berlalu juga. Luhan dengan cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai luhan dengan cepat menarik lengan victoria agar cepat keluar dari kelas. _Bukankah luhan mau bertemu dengan Kris?_ Tentu saja! Luhan memang sengaja membawa victoria ikut bersamanya dengan alasan dirinya kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Kris, dan bagaimana ia akan mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu telah sampai disana. Kalau ia tidak membawa victoria, nanti kalau dirinya salah orang bagaimana? Kan tidak lucu sama sekali.

Sebenarnya victoria agak risih dengan sikap Luhan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya tidak mau membuat Luhan sedih dan sebenarnya Victoria juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Luhan nantinya jika bertemu dengan Kris.

Saat ini Luhan bersama Victoria telah berada di dekat halte bis. Jarak halte dengan sekolah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh, hal itu mempermudah Luhan untuk cepat sampai. Luhan terus saja melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menebak yang manakah kekasihnya. Sampai akhirnya suara victoria memberhentikan aksi –mari mencari Kris – nya itu.

"Hey Lu.. itu dia Kris" ucap victoria sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang.

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk victoria. Disana tepat di depannya berdiri seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi, rambut berwarna coklat, wajah putih yang mulus, hidung yang mancung, serta garis bibir yang menurut Luhan sangat... seksi, tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekali. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak ' _siapapun tolong aku'_ karena nafasnya terasa tercekat. Victoria yang melihat reaksi luhan yang aneh segera menyenggol lengan Luhan dan bertanya, "Lu, bagaimana?"

Luhan melirik ke arah victoria. Ditatapnya mata coklat gadis itu lalu sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Luhan. "Dia... benar-benar tampan."

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya update juga...**

 **Huffh, maaf jika terlalu pendek ^^**

 **Kalau bahasanya masih rancu mohon dimaafkan, karena ini masih dalam proses belajar.**

 **Oke terimakasih sudah mau membaca...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya**

 **Ditunggu loh...**

 **Bye bye...**


End file.
